1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus of reproducing data recorded on a recording medium and a local storage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as a recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high density optical recording medium, such as a blu-ray disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for recording (or writing) and storing high definition video and audio data for a long period of time. Currently, global standard technical specifications for the blu-ray disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation recording medium technology, are under development as a next generation optical recording solution that is capable of having data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses. Accordingly, an optical recording and reproducing apparatus adopting the Blu-ray disc (BD) standard is also under development. However, since the blu-ray disc (BD) standard is not yet fully completed, there lie many difficulties in developing a complete optical recording and reproducing apparatus.
Most particularly, in the above-described optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the basic function(s) of recording and/or reproducing the blu-ray disc (BD), as well as additional functions taking into account a combined usage with related peripheral digital apparatuses are/is being considered. Thus, generally, the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus must be provided with functions of either receiving external input signals and displaying the received signals, or applying external input signals with a built-in blu-ray disc (BD) playback signal for reproduction (or presentation or play-back).
However, since a consolidated standard for achieving the above-described additional functions is not yet provided in the current blu-ray disc (BD) standard, there lie many difficulties in developing a full-scale blu-ray disc (BD)-based optical recording and reproducing apparatus. More specifically, a problem may occur in seeking to reproduce both the data existing outside of the recording medium and the data recorded within the recording medium (e.g., blu-ray disc) as a single reproducing unit.